Love and War
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Scarlet Riddle is living happily with her husband, Edward Riddle, when suddenly he must leave for the Revolutionary War. Plus, it doesn't help that she's pregnant. Rated M for violence and pregnancy. For goldenpandas53 challenge.
1. Gone

Challenge story for goldenpandas53's challenge! Enjoy, cuz I worked hard on this!

Oh yeah, the time period is in the beginning of the Revolutionary War, JTLYK.

"This is the most reckless things that you've ever done, you know?"

Scarlet Riddle smiled, fangs glinting in the soft glowing of the candlelight. She was a fairly pretty girl, with tan skin and long, flowing, midnight hair that reached her elbows in voluminous waves. Her eyes were black and hypnotic, full of seductive powers. She wore a black, tiered dress that reached the floor, and white lace fringed the dresses many edges. Black, lace gloves reached her elbows, the material smooth and without a single wrinkle. A black, linen coif managed to not serve its purpose and kepp all of her many locks of midnight har in. Midnight boots with lace straps hugged themselves around her legs. Her build was slender and lithe, yet she had some muscle on her arms and thighs. She reached out to touch Edward Riddles arm, then said, still smiling slightly, "Really? I think I've done

a few more reckless things besides this. What about the _event that happened in Moscow? Or the hunt in London?" Edward Riddle sighed, holding Scarlets other hand. _

_Edward Riddle was Scarlets husband and second-removed cousin. He had pale skin and eyes like nightshade. His hair was the color of the purest of midnights, and he wore white breeches with a black waistcoat with golden buttons. His buckled shows were dirty with dust from the road, and the buckles shone dully in the faint candlelight. In his other hand was his musket, shiny and glossy in the candelight. A bayonet was fitted at the muskets end, and its point was sharp and tapered into a deadly point. _

"_Yes, I know that those...events...were reckless of you and I, but this is...this is the most reckless by far." Scarlet huffed, then stood up and said, "I can handle myself perfectly fine without you here, Edward. I am a pureblood vampire, after all." _

"_I know, I know...but still...you are pregnant, and if I just leave right now, then I won't be here to witness the birth of our firstborn." Edward went over to where his wife stood and carefully touched his spouses enlarged gut, feeling the slight heartbeat of his unborn child. "I will be fine. You've got to go and fight those Americans for the King, Edward. We'll both be fine here, so don't worry about us." _

_Edward headed over to the wooden door, his musket in one hand. "Are you sure, Scarlet? I could stay." Scarlet opened the door for her husband, then laughed a little and said, "Go, Edward. King George needs you in his army. You'll help him, no doubt it. I am sure of it." Edward stepped outside, then said, worry glittering in his black eyes, "I could leave Ebony here for you, just in case. I'll take Sapphire instead." _

"_Edward Tom Riddle. You are going to take Ebony, who is by far faster then Sapphire! You'll need a good, strong horse when you're going to war." _

_Scarlet headed outside carefully, letting the wooden door slam shut. She went into the stables and brought out Ebony, who had jet black mane and tail. Ebonys hooves were black, and his eyes were a dark chestnut, gleaming with intelligence. Scarlet had already prepared Ebonys saddle, so she walked Ebony over to Edward and said, _

"_Here. Ebony is yours to take. I will be fine with Sapphire." _

"_I could just run there, too."_

"_Edward! You're supposed to appear somewhat human!"_

"_Yes, but I'm just-"_

_Scarlet silenced her husband by kissing him. After several minutes Scarlet broke off and said, "Now go on Ebony and join the Army before I head over there myself." Edward climbed up on Ebonys saddle, then whispered, "I love you." Scarlet repeated the same line, then smacked the black horses rear and instantly Ebony was off, headed to war. _


	2. Hunters

Scarlet sighed as she saw her husband and Ebony rush off, leaving a trail of dust to rise up into the air. She headed back into the stables and saw Sapphire munching on some hay. Sapphire had a reddish-brown coat and a white tail and mane. Her hooves were black, and a a small, jagged scar ran down her flank. She had gotten it form a rowdy crowd of bandits that had tried to rob the Riddles a while ago, and the wound had taken several months to heal.

The pureblood winced as she felt the unbron child kick. She went to Sapphires side and rubbed the old horses neck slowly, softly speaking to the horse in Latin. Scarlet then left towards the chicken coop and threw the chicken feed all over the area, hearing the roosters and hens cluck thier thanks to her. Scarlet finally headed back into the house, hearing Riddle, the mutt that Edward had found on a dreary, rainy night, barking histerically.

She chopped up small pieces of raw meat, then hand fed them to Riddle. The chunks of raw meat quickly dissapeared from her hand, and she sighed again as she realized that things would be much harder for her, now that Edward was no longer home. Scarlet then heard a horse stopping in front of the house, and she cursed. She stood and went over to the door and opened it slowly, seeing a haughty-looking post rider there, sitting on top of a pure white horse. The post rider saw her, then asked quickly, "Scarlet Riddle?"

"Yes, that is me," she said, stepping outside.

She then heard several _click!_s, and she said to the post rider, "It is fine. I forgive you of tricking a defenseless, pregnant woman." Ten men walked out from the bushes and trees that were splayed around her home made of stone. The post rider rode off, but not before bieng tossed a small bag full of money. "You, Scarlet Ivy Riddle, are under arrest for vampiricy, witchcraft, and thievery, by Francis Scottsman's order."

"Mmmhhh...that is not going to happen."

"Really? You come with us, or you and your..._child _come with us."

Scarlet laughed, placing her hands behind her back, hiding what she was doing. "I have no intention of going anywhere with you disgusting, ugly, hairy men who get drunk at the nearby tavern nearly every week."

"Then we all have no choice put to kill you for even existing in the first place," the main Hunter said. Scarlet was nearly done with the summoning charm. The rest of the Hunters prepared to fire thier muskets and rifles, aiming for her head. _Almost done, almost done...come on, hurry up, stupid charm! _

"_You must know that I am not alone here," she said in a seductive tone. The main Hunter looked catiously into her house through the windows, then said, "Then call for them to come, vampire." _

"_Uowa estela isli urorlan en saurta," she said, throwing her arms up to the sky. She and the Hunters heard a roar coming from the sky sound, and she smiled mischeviously at the Hunters and said, "I called them. They'll be here any second now." The Hunters cursed as they saw the dragon pummeling closer to them. They turned to run but Scarlet stopped them with her telekinetic powers, saying, "No, the fun has not begun yet, Hunters!" _

_The dragon rushed down, clawing and tearing the Hunters apart. Fire then shot from its fanged mouth, and smoke rose form its nostrils. The remains of the Hunters were piles of ashes. Scarlet nodded her thanks towards the dragon, who leapt into the sky and flew off. _

_The pureblood saw several humans coming out of thier homes, looking in her direction. "Flethya," she muttered, waving her hand in front of her. The humans then had a blank look on thier faces, and then they went back into their homes, forgetting everything that had just occured. _


	3. Licia Vawes Riddle

Ah...this chapter is a _little _awkward, as she's giving birth. Sorry for the graphicness, but the challenge said to be very descriptive.

Two months passed by, and Scarlet hadn't forgotten about the whole dragon event yet. She still laughed at it when she was brushing Sapphire or when she was hand feeding Riddle. She had recieved one letter from Edward so far, and he had written that everything was fine so far, which made her calmer.

The pureblood was cooking some stew for herself when she realized that there was a clear-ish fluid on the floor where she stood. She grimaced as she felt the unborn child kick furiously on her stomach, and she realized that her water had just broken. Quickly she reached out with her mind and called for Ink, an American vampire that constantly moved from England to America. _Ink! Come to my house right now!_ She knew that no human could help her with this; only a vampire would do.

After a mere seconds or two the door burst open and in walked Ink, wearing a burgandy dress and a white coif that held in her auburn hair. Her skin was paler then the moons surface, and her lips were a deep, dark red. Her eyes were a liquid green.

"What is it?" Ink asked, quickly stepping closer to Scarlet.

"I'm about to give birth," Scarlet said in a blank tone. She was surprised that she was about to give birth, and so soon too.

Ink brought Scarlet over to the floor and carefully placed her down. Scarlet spread her legs and prepared herself.

The first thing the pureblood found out about was the pain. It felt like someone was hacking her in half with an axe. Ink quickly gave her one of the long curtains to hold on to, and Scarlet, in all of her pain, quickly ripped the curtains off the windows. Her back arched constantly, and Ink would have to gently push her back down.

The second thing Scarlet found out about giving birth was how _long it took. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and hours became eternities, even though her labor only lasted five minutes. _

_Scarlet screamed, cracking and breaking the windows. She dug her fingers into the floor, creating slashes into the wooden flooring. Ink kept telling her to push harder, but she was pushing with everything she had. _

_And then she heard, though the rolling clouds of red pain, Ink gasp as the vampire saw Scarlets baby. Ink drew two pieces of cloth and one blanket from the shelves, and with the cloth she cleaned the new born off. Scarlet heard her new born scream out for the first time, and she smiled thorough the red haze of pain. She barely felt Ink cut the umbilical cord, and then Ink helped Scarlet sit up, a feat that nearly drained all of Scarlets strength. Ink wrapped the new born into the blanket she had found, then handed it to the pureblood and said in her soft voice, "It is a girl...and it is a human." _

_Scarlet could hear the slight dissapointment in Inks voice, but she wouldn't have cared less if her new daughter had been an orge. _

"_Licia Vawes Riddle," Scarlet breathed. Ink drew out a jar from one of her dress' folds, then handed it to Scarlet and said, "Here. I brought this, to help you heal faster." Scarlet saw the jar was full of blood, and she eagerly unscrewed the top and shoved the jar to her mouth, feeling the satisfying, sweet blood pour down her throat. _

"_Thank you very much, Ink. Could you stay here for the first week?"_

"_Of course. I know you'll need every extra hand here that you can get."_

"_Thank you once more."_

_Scarlet shakily stood up while leaning against the wall for support, feeling waves of pain wrap themselves around her like they were red ribbons. Ink helped her to the cushioned bed, and soon Scarlet entered her waking dreams. _

_Ink stood by the window, the moonlight pouring down on her and casting her shadow on the wooden floor. She had covered the slashes on the floor with a ruby-colored rug, and she had cleaned and washed the bloodied blankets and rags the best she could. The vampire could hear Licia's faint heartbeat vibrating through the floor, and Ink had to hold on to the windowsill to stop herself from draining the newborn completely. _


End file.
